


PARANOID

by yoru_n59823



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoru_n59823/pseuds/yoru_n59823
Summary: 嫉妒是什麼樣的感覺？James Moriarty並不排斥這種情緒，純粹無緣遇見。後來他終於感覺到了，對象卻不是Sherlock Holmes，而是因為他身邊的John Watson。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 7





	1. PARANOID

**Author's Note:**

> 主雙莫，大概有5%左右的福華  
> 上校跟軍醫的過去捏造有(非CP向關係  
> 表面上是共兩個章節，其實第一部份可以視為獨立故事

01

他第一次遇到Sebastian Moran是在某個雨夜。

James Moriarty剛辭掉大學的教職工作，學術圈的環境很封閉，不受打擾，可以讓他盡情發展其餘有興趣的副業，例如犯罪諮詢。

但有些事還是要親自執行才有意思，為此他決意辭職，打算拓展他的犯罪版圖。

他並無什麼野心可言，只是好玩而已，這世界的秩序跟大多數人的腦袋在Moriarty看來都無趣至極，他討厭死板的、匆忙的、毫無變化的臉孔，至於該如何改變這種情況，他心裡已有定調。

向來不太涉足酒吧的Moriarty今天難得來了興致，他穿著剪裁合宜的西裝，慢慢喝著泡沫已消失大半的啤酒，空氣中飄著濃重的菸酒氣味，還有打牌的吆喝聲。

原先會是個平常的夜晚，會被所有人歸類在無甚奇特的範圍裡，Moriarty也是這麼認為，即使後來發生了因為老千而造成的群毆事件，依然沒能讓他改變主意。

這就是Moriarty跟常人的區別之一，他默默喝完酒，看著聚眾鬧事的人被帶離酒吧，卻發現最早引起糾紛的罪魁禍首不見了。

Moriarty走到酒吧後的巷子裡，有一股很淡的血腥味，興許是因為現在的雨，他走向那個在路燈下抽菸的高大身影，真難為他在雨中還點得著菸，「你動作真快。」

男人掃了他一眼，冷漠、剛硬且帶著戒備，淺金的頭髮剪得很短，淡藍的眼底捲著深不可測的風暴。

若是他真的有心，剛才酒吧裡那些人全不會是他的對手。

好像有點意思，Moriarty毫不畏懼的回望他，「剛退役的軍人？擅於射擊？看你的樣子應該沒有固定住處？」

這次對方連回都不想回他，單手拎著大衣外套就要轉身走掉，Moriarty三步併兩步的追上去，皮鞋潑上了雨水，同時也踩出水花，他突然不覺得無聊了，現在的遊戲就是試著說服眼前的人好好聽自己說話。

至於後來，Sebastian Moran會成為他的心腹，這就是當初的Moriarty未能預料到的了。

Moran相當有自知之明，除非逼不得已否則不會主動和人起衝突，槍也只是以防萬一，但現在他真的很想斃了跟在身後喋喋不休的奇怪傢伙。

「你要去哪裡，雨下得這麼大。」合理推測是橋下，那裡是很多無家可歸的遊民們的避難所。

「閉嘴。」Moran回過頭，看到一雙在雨夜裡仍閃閃發亮的灰色眼睛。

「不－－要－－或是你可以考慮用那把槍讓我閉嘴？」Moriarty拉長語調，用宛如唱劇的聲音說道，全然不擔心這番言論會不會激怒Moran。

「有什麼事？」他不耐煩的瞪著Moriarty，換作旁人早被這眼神嚇得落荒而逃，但他可是不是旁人。

「我需要有人幫我執行一些事情。」例如殺人，我相信你很擅長，Moriarty微笑的看著他，「當然供吃住還會付薪水。」

Moran盯著他，Moriarty心知他正在思考，因此也不再開口，唯有雨聲迴蕩在空氣中。

「…… 繼續說。」Moran將菸丟到水灘裡，白色的煙很快就熄滅了。

Moriarty彎起嘴角，心知此事有戲。

02

起先只是單純的雇傭關係而已，Moran完全不打算否認他的動機只是為了錢。

Moriarty遠比他想像中更加特別，Moran剛開始抱著很高的戒心，他搞不懂這個人究竟要做什麼，直到後來才了解，這個人遠比想像中更加異想天開，也更危險。

身為Moriarty的第一個觀眾，他有幸參與到所有的細部計畫，

殺人對他而言的確不是難事，Moriarty給了他最好的設備，槍跟子彈的供應絕不匱乏，就算要拿出去隨便亂扔也不成問題。

不是只有Moran在警惕著Moriarty，犯罪諮詢同樣也在不動聲色的考核對方，而且手段高明多了，他沒花多少時間就把Moran的身世背景翻個乾淨，把對方沒直言的部份也徹底拿捏在手裡。

隨著他們認識的時間慢慢拉長，對彼此的了解也逐漸深刻，Moriarty知道他得到了這位前軍人的服從。

他是Moriarty最準確的槍，最鋒利的劍，迅速確實，充滿冷冽的暴力風範，起初Moriarty總想讓他多講幾句話或是有些表情，但實在有點困難。

兩人之間的界線始終分得很清楚，Moran了解Moriarty的危險性，但曾在前線的經驗讓他選擇滿不在乎，最糟的不過就是回到以前的生活，全歐洲聞名的狙擊手又如何，失了戰場就被世界隔絕在外，他需要這些，需要殺戮跟鮮血的浸潤，否則就一文不值。

而Moriarty當然全都看在眼裡，他享受Moran不純粹的服從，就以犯罪諮詢的觀點來看，這位狙擊手並不會去考慮過份複雜的事，只要是自己下的命令就會徹底執行，至於他心底到底怎麼想－－算了吧，肯定連Moran本人都搞不清楚，至少他很滿意目前的狀態。

當初真的是選對人了，Moriarty眼底閃著得意的光，他知道接下來還有很多樂子可尋。

他就這麼放任著Moran，偶爾會拉緊繩子但大部份時間都漫不經心，現今的一切肯定讓狙擊手滿意到不能再滿意，在街頭流浪的那段日子，他必須花很多時間才能不用戰場上的那套解決問題－－只要把對方的性命了結掉就好，乾脆俐落。

雖然Moran已經不在乎名譽，曾經的貴族頭銜就是個昭然若揭的笑話，他因為不甚風光的理由被迫退役，如今回到被文明結晶包裹的城市，幾乎無所適從，若非是極力壓抑著，早因殺人而被逮捕，Moran當真有過這樣的念頭，被世界吞噬或是在這種刺眼的和平假象裡放火，他幾乎沒有第二個選擇，直到James找到自己。

平常他稱呼Moriarty為Professor，但最多的時候還是Boss，小個子男人聽到Professor這個稱呼總會不以為意的笑了笑。

「你知道嗎？遇見你的那天，我正好辭掉學校的工作。」

從校園體系、從學術圈裡的Professor，轉為許多人敬畏的犯罪諮詢，Moriarty還是一貫用教授做為自稱，倒不如說是為了那日而保留的小小紀念。

而Moran絕不會意識到，Moriarty始終都看著他，剛硬的藍色眼睛擁有比子彈更冰冷的質地，在出手狙擊的時候尤甚，Moriarty舔舔嘴唇，突然很想看看Moran在「工作」時到底是什麼樣子。

他遞了一方白手帕給Moran，「你改變地點了。」

「計畫有變。」太過臨時，他不得不自己做出修正，Moran接過手帕，擦掉沾在臉上的血。

自從加入Moriarty的陣營後，Moran還未失手過，犯罪諮詢只重視結果，不會在乎計畫裡的一點小小變更。

「很好。」犯罪諮詢示意狙擊手將手帕拿給他，隨手揉成一團丟進旁邊的垃圾桶裡，接著整整領子站起身，唇瓣在Moran的嘴角擦過。

「Good job, Seb.」

03

這個人的任性沒有極限，Moran要做的事越來越多，在犯罪帝國的草創時期，兩人還會普通的上街覓食，後來隨著Moriarty益發忙碌，Moran不得不開始學著做飯。

起先完全是災難一場，Moriarty悶悶的表示：「Seb，我不記得我給你的待遇有這麼差，而且這種謀殺方式…… 太沒創意了。」

他因為過份緊張而緊繃的表情看來兇得要命，但Moriarty知道Moran不是那個意思，最後他們還是去街角的店家買了牛肉捲。

Moriarty的腦海裡總有點子，宛如奔放的大海跟宇宙裡數不盡的星辰，Moran雖然無法全盤了解，但身為犯罪帝國裡的第二號人物、Moriarty的心腹大將，久而久之也能摸到一點端睨，就算犯罪諮詢不將計畫盡數解釋，他也能推敲出之中環節。

這對Moriarty來說便已足夠，Moran越來越相信他，但他想必沒有自覺。原先不純粹的服從逐漸改變，雜質一點點被抽出，懷疑、戒備、自我，什麼都不再需要，Moriarty擅於此道，對付Moran用硬碰硬肯定兩敗俱傷，而他多的是辦法讓對方心甘情願。

他的老虎，他的槍，他的……全都是他的，雖然不在Moriarty起初的計畫內，但這種意外收穫也很不錯。

非常有趣。

在犯罪諮詢跟手下的棋子打聽情報時，那個明顯精神已經不太正常的傢伙突然拔槍並且大吼大叫，子彈險險擦過Moriarty的臉頰。

那對灰色的眼睛始終巍然不動，下一秒就是俐落的槍響，Moran皺眉盯著槍口前的白煙。

壞了，Moriarty還沒從棋子嘴裡問出情報，但人都死了，眉心間的血洞明晃晃的，周遭非常乾淨，血完全沒有弄髒死者的臉孔，換作平常Moran可能還會為自己的表現自豪一下，但他只覺背後一片濕冷，即使是在戰場上九死一生都沒有這樣的感覺。

Moriarty沒有說什麼，只是淡淡的瞥他一眼，「看來這也算是『計畫有變』，把屍體清掉。」

而後的幾天他對Moran視而不見，這比任何發怒跟慘烈的刑罰還讓人坐立不安，Moriarty當然是不太高興，但他沒料到這樣的舉動會讓Moran感到……沒安全感？緊張？他選擇了好幾個字眼，但總之是以前沒有看過的表情，還挺有趣的。

第五天，Moran回來跟他報告任務完成，接下來有個比較長期的任務，大約得耗時一個月，Moriarty從慣坐的雕花扶手椅當中抬起頭，這幾天來終於第一次直視他的眼睛。

「做得很好，Seb.」

那個晚上是他們第一次上床。

起先Moran弄得滿頭大汗，弄了好久都不得要領，Moriarty嗤笑一聲，乾脆自己翻身而上，濕軟的後穴慢慢吞下粗大的性器，待到盡數插入後，他閒適的微笑有點扭曲。

「Seb……Ah………You’re so big……」

Moran仔細看著Moriarty的身體，從臉到脖子、挺立的乳尖，收窄的腰身和筆直的大腿，目光逐漸染上侵略，有些事情是不需教導的，而Sebastian Moran又是個天賦異稟的人，就連起先弄得一團糟的廚藝都大幅長進。

兩人的位置再度調換，基於微妙的直覺，他知道Boss會允許的，就算真有什麼不高興也得等他回來－－而那是一個月之後的事了。

當晚他們盡情做愛，從床上滾到床下，在浴室裡黏黏糊糊的不肯分開，還來不及回到臥室又在客廳的桌上直接操進老闆的後穴，像是血氣方剛的青少年，出手不知輕重，直到他們都睡著時，Moran的陰莖還插在犯罪諮詢的屁股裡。

隔天Moriarty嘗到放縱的苦果，他的腰像是被好幾頭大象踩過去，整個人軟趴趴的完全提不起勁，但身上沒有黏膩的感覺，後穴也乾乾淨淨，連床單枕頭被套都已經換過一輪。

他把臉埋在枕頭裡，發出咯咯的笑聲。

體驗真不錯，他就該早點跟Moran上床才對。

04

Moran的可取之處不是只有狙擊能力跟廚藝而已，Moriarty向來不注重外在條件，除非是任務所需，直到兩人有了肉體關係，Moriarty才終於分了點注意力在Moran的外表。

平心而論，他長得很英俊，是那種剛毅嚴肅、不會讓人敢上前攀談的類型，但這無法阻止旁人愛慕的眼光，至於身材就不用說了，結實的肌肉上疤痕密佈，Moriarty最喜歡親吻那些傷疤，他的狙擊手既強壯又性感，而且體力很好，足以讓犯罪帝國的魔王躺在床上整天不動，連吃飯喝水都要人伺候，Moran懷疑他是故意的，但還是任勞任怨的幫老闆服務，包括上廁所－－反正他全身上下都被摸過了，不差這一點。

如今Moriarty的爪牙已經遍佈許多地方，而現在他計畫玩一場更大的遊戲，對象自然是近來聲名鵲起的Sherlock Holmes。

「為什麼是現在？」Moran極少發問，他知道Moriarty已經觀察這個人很久了，從他初次闖進案發現場大吵大鬧、也許還比這件事更早。

「因為現在的他更有趣。」重點是有個威脅的籌碼……應該會是。

想跟Sherlock Holmes玩場遊戲可不容易，考慮到他還有個權勢滔天而且同樣難以對付的兄長，Moriarty沒有太快出手，越是困難就越值得挑戰，只要能帶來樂趣，他無所畏懼。

他事先查了Sherlock可能會出現的地方，親自領著Moran從對面的高樓從旁觀察。

他熟練的架起槍，用狙擊鏡看著身穿黑色大衣的瘦高男人，還有旁邊那個留著金髮、比Sherlock還矮上幾分的男人。

「看到了嗎，Sherlock Holmes，之前有給你看過照片了，至於他旁邊的－－」

「John Watson。」

Moriarty的大腦立刻浮現當初對Moran的調查結果，那都是幾年前的事了，他突然有點記不起來。

「以前在軍中見過面？」這是當然的，報告裡寫得很清楚，Moriarty心知這是明知故問。

「見過。」Moran的回答相當簡潔，顯然沒有要在這個話題上打轉的意思，Moriarty知道自家狙擊手一向如此，但卻對他如今的寡言有些不高興。

結束調查後兩人回到住處，Moran二話不說就鑽進廚房開始打理晚餐，他的老闆總是三餐不正常，如今挨不得一絲半點的餓，櫃子裡總是塞著滿滿的洋芋片跟起司條等高熱量的垃圾食物，Moriarty美其名他動腦很耗腦力，Moran覺得他只是純粹吃不胖而已。

「你們以前很熟？」Moriarty邊用叉子叉起麵條邊問道，叉子跟盤子刻意碰撞，他將麵條塞進嘴裡，味道還是很好。

「還好。」Moran不懂Moriarty怎麼對此突然很有興趣，他講得輕描淡寫一如既往，在犯罪諮詢聽來卻有不同的味道。

Moriarty緊盯面色如常的Moran，默默吞下麵條。

「再來一盤，Seb。」

05.

那是很久很久以前的事了，Moran還在軍隊的時候確實跟John Watson有過接觸。

當時他為了讓小隊撤退，自願擔下斷後的任務，肩膀跟大腿都中了槍，即使最後不支倒下仍然沒放開他的槍。

「醒了？」

Moran艱難的睜開眼，見到一對淺藍色的眼。

腦海裡第一個湧入的念頭就是，自己掩護的小隊成員怎麼樣了，他張開口但卻發不出聲音。

「你傷得很重，同隊的人都順利撤回了，不用擔心。」

那就好，鬆口氣的Moran再次閉眼，不多時就沉沉睡去。

他和John Watson的初次見面相當平淡無奇，軍人跟軍醫的交集幾乎可說是必然，Moran也不怎麼放在心上。

由於所處的單位差不多，後來兩人的接觸頻繁許多，他們知道彼此的姓名，也知道對方的槍法如何，別看Watson是名小個子軍醫，還被同僚戲稱為泰迪熊，真的發起飆來可是能媲美老虎，曾親眼看過他在沙場上單手拖著傷兵，還有餘力開槍射穿敵軍要害的Moran深有所感。

他記得Watson的眼神，與其說是殺氣騰騰不如說是過份專注，除了手上要醫治的軍人以外別無他想，開起槍來宛如跟吃飯喝水一樣自然，沒有猶豫，沒有念想，甚至連殺氣都不存在，就是純粹的排除障礙，跟他是完全不一樣的人，Moran非常清楚。

自己的子彈永遠都不會像Watson那樣，乾淨到不帶半分感覺，無關優劣，只是不盡相同而已。

他們一夥人常聚在一起喝酒打牌，大概過了將近一年，Watson調至別的單位，之後就沒再特別聽說他的消息了。

Moran從回憶中抽離，從床上坐起，單手拉出放在床底下的槍盒，準備進行慣例的保養。

今天的任務很特別，Jim總算要跟Sherlock碰面了，他興奮得像是初次出門遠足的小學生，明明之前在醫院就跟對方打過照面。

自己樂於執行任務，但說到底不是殺人狂，興許是服從久了，若沒人給他個理由，就不會主動發揮，當初在街頭流浪，之所以沒惹過麻煩，一方面是基於自知之明，另一方面也是由於這奇怪的堅持。

所以Jim才會找上他，Moran心想。

事隔多年，突然見到曾經認識的人，Moran有小小的驚訝一下，但沒有持續太久。

John Watson是Sherlock Holmes陣營的人，既然如此就沒什麼好說的了。

Moran拿出狙擊槍零件，開始細細保養。

Moriarty有點不高興。

比起Sherlock Holmes，他發現自己更想叫Seb解決掉John Watson。

他們太像了，類似的經歷、曾在沙場上面臨過危機、而且槍法都很好，但Moriarty認為肯定是Moran更勝一籌。

Sherlock不配擁有一個跟Moran相似的人，雖然他很清楚自家狙擊手跟軍醫並不是100%相似。

游泳池不過是個序幕，之後他們能玩的遊戲還有很多，在炸彈引爆的瞬間，Moriarty看似從容的撤退，步伐卻比平常加快許多。

遠方的Moran早在爆炸前就開始收槍，John Watson看起來並沒有太多變化，他在看到Jim給的調查報告時，心下立刻斷定此人的瘸腿不可能是因為PTSD，子彈跟槍是不會說謊的，Moran在這方面的眼光很準，他在戰場上待了許多年，從沒看過Watson那樣的風格，這樣的人怎麼可能會被PTSD所困。

如今看對方走路根本沒有問題，代表他的推斷是正確的。

「Boss。」

「Seb。」Moriarty整個人陷在沙發裡，西裝外套已經脫下，領帶也歪歪斜斜的，看起來完全不像是剛完成任務的樣子，Moran有些不解。

「你跟John Watson很熟？」

Moran停下腳步，Boss的聲音不是一貫的戲劇化腔調，比較像是他在威脅別人的口吻。

「我們的確認識，大概一年左右。」又是個問題，Moran自認無關緊要，卻也捉摸不透老闆在生什麼氣，自己已經許多年沒跟John Watson接觸了，對方不可能知道他現在的動向，要說是陌生人也不為過。

一年？Moriarty瞇起灰色眼睛，心底煩躁得巴不得立刻馬上炸了221B。

「如果我要你現在馬上去殺了John Watson，如何？」

Moran終於轉過身，Moriarty面無表情，看起來不是在開玩笑的，但是……他不是才剛拿槍指著Watson嗎？而且就在半小時前？

「我這就去。」

犯罪諮詢的臉上出現突兀的、大大的微笑，「沒有，我開玩笑的，快去準備宵夜吧，我餓了。」

「……真的？」

「當然是真的。」

這個微笑讓Moran有點背脊發涼，他把槍扔進房間，隨即鑽進廚房準備宵夜。

Moriarty的嘴角又拉了下來，他已經查完所有資料，知道Moran跟John Watson有往來，在戰場上還曾救過軍醫一命。

那都是很久以前的事了，看Moran的態度也不甚上心，他親自挑的人，眼光可沒那麼差。

Moriarty想置Sherlock於死地，只是為了好玩，誰輸掉誰就該死，這很公平。

但現在因為嫉妒，比起Sherlock，他更想弄死John Watson。

這樣不行，軍醫死掉的話就不夠好玩了，他走進房間換下一身西裝，希望等等狙擊手的點心可以滿意到讓他忘記這些煩心事。

06

犯罪諮詢最近更忙了，有的前來委託，有些是已佈下的棋子前來回報消息，前軍人作為犯罪帝國的第二號人物，偶爾也會從旁協助，Jim會問他的意見，他還有些不習慣，但老闆都發問了，總要給點說法。

Moriarty是黑暗中受人吹捧的存在，慕名者眾多，上門來的理由五花八門，Moran也懶得記太多，但最麻煩的是甘願賣命的類型，終歸是盲目，但類型卻分成很多種。

「怎麼了，Seb。」瞥見到上校的臉色不大好看，Moriarty主動走過來，將他從頭到腳看了一遍，難道是酒喝太多？但Moran的酒量一向很好，抽起菸也毫不含糊，即使是最刺激的類型也能面不改色，剛才不過是三杯加冰的威士忌，而且他也喝了，裡面並沒有什麼異狀。

Moran花了點時間整理，最後才跟Moriarty說出實情，犯罪諮詢先是睜大圓圓的眼睛，而後發出高分貝的尖銳笑聲，甚至歡快的轉了幾個圈子。

Moran被他這番舉動弄得很迷惑，過了好幾分鐘後Moriarty才勉強止住瘋狂的大笑，邊擦掉笑出來的淚，上氣不接下氣的續言：「有人想要巴結你？還說服你做掉我？」

「對。」別開玩笑了，他從不是上位者的料。

「親愛的Seb，我真是太開心了。」Jim給了他一個火辣辣的親吻，結束後還在上校的喉結上舔了一下，「從沒想過你可以做到這種程度。」

又是那種不適應的感覺，就是平常Jim在問他意見的時候，Moran下意識的反駁，「我只是你的槍。」

「別把自己瞧得太沒價值，Seb。」Moriarty灰色的眼睛看著他，「真奇怪，你一向自豪槍法準確，卻從不喜歡頭銜，除去全歐洲最厲害的狙擊手以外，現在還多出好幾個稱呼喔？沒興趣嗎？」

當然沒有興趣，頭銜全然無用，只有用槍幹出的實蹟是真的，包括現今的一切，還有Jim Moriarty展露的滿意笑容，從起先就只是為了安身，他沒有高尚的情操，也沒有遠大的理想，除了被眼前的人驅使以外一無所有，歷經過許多九死一生的任務，Moran不是沒想過要是有一天，他不再為Moriarty所重用的話，那會是什麼樣的光景。

在戰場上未想過地獄，在落魄時未想過絕望，在安逸的現今卻有了恐懼的假設。

他討厭阿諛的諂媚，也心知Jim看不上這些人，若不是因為裡面有些人還有剩餘的利用價值，他早就拔槍直接斃掉這些雜魚，一個也不能留。

就算Moran本人拒絕知道，有些事仍然無法控制，現實就是他在外人看來位高權重，對他的地位或許覬覦或許嫉妒，那些貨色一旦多了，總會有更出類拔萃的、更瘋狂的人能夠吸引Jim的注意。

明明已經得到重用，Jim本人也從不避諱他對自己的重視，卻沒能讓Moran冷靜一點。

到了那個時候，也許他就－－   
將自己視為心腹的Jim Moriarty就在眼前。

Moran伸出手，一把將人人敬畏的魔王緊緊抱住，低頭吻住那張總是說謊的嘴。

他需要一點安慰，一點分散，一點藉口，什麼都可以，只要能暫時忘掉那種莫名的恐慌感，

除去上床以外，他們平常不怎麼接吻，Jim通常點到為止，比起接吻，他更喜歡輕咬Moran的鼻子，然後換來上校不爽的眼神。

是他僭越了，但Moran沒有停下，先是嘴唇，再來是額頭、眼、鼻子、脖子，焦躁卻未帶情欲，急切而不含渴望，純淨中夾雜著絕望的味道，總是如同子彈般冰冷的眼底洪水滔天。

「……別丟下我。」最後他聽到自己的聲音，低啞得宛如哽咽，明明沒有眼淚。

Jim沒有立刻回話，但Moran也不肯鬆開，半晌後他才伸出手，左手環上Moran的背部，右手則是拍拍淡金的髮。

「Seb。」溫柔得彷彿能融化冰山，軟軟的愛爾蘭口音，Moran閉上眼睛，手上的力道沒有放鬆。

「Sebby, look at me.」

他有些不甘願的鬆開手，茫然的看著Jim的眼睛。

帶著笑意的瘋狂是最常展現的面貌，偶爾是空洞，有時候是威壓，這次Moran還來不及解讀，就被Jim吻上，隨即是一句平靜的問句。

「You’re scared. Why？I thought I gave you everything, you don’t like it？」

明知故問，你給的都一定是最好的。

都是我的錯，雖然他也不了解到底為什麼。

Jim沒有再發問，兩人的無語持續了很久，直到上校終於冷靜下來，已經是將近十五分鐘後的事。

該休息了。他打斷Moran的話頭，「明天把那些亂嚼舌根的人全殺了。」

「……好。」

這個晚上他們相擁而眠，Jim聽著Moran穩定的心跳跟呼吸聲，確認對方已經睡著了才緩緩閉上眼睛。

你知道這樣的舉動很危險嗎，Seb。

他不是沒感覺到Moran的焦慮，但對方身為稱職的武器，甚至連意見不太想出，興許不會對那些煩人的蒼蠅有何感想。

我可以縱容你，然後你現在也主動要求……太危險了。

死亡是個不變又不可逆的結局，最為安定而且易於掌控，Moriarty舔舔嘴唇，若非被抱得很緊，他現在就想拿槍打穿Moran的心臟，如此一來什麼都會是最完美的。

Seb、Seb……

他喃喃念著，Moran永遠不會知道自己曾這麼虔誠的呼喚他，細小的氣音由喉間發出，腔調滑過舌尖，吐露出無聲且溫柔的情懷，最珍貴最細心呵護的，重要的東西。

Jim心滿意足的閉上眼睛，帶著連他都沒有發覺的，略帶憂傷的微笑。

07

「Seb。」

上校不明究理的回頭，然後迎來自家老闆的親吻。

自從那晚之後，Jim變得很喜歡接吻，原因不明，他們很有默契的從未提起當時的事，

Moran繼續縱容著老闆主動的、更任性的要求，但有時候他還是會瞪著被塗上血的床單，或是好不容易收拾好卻被弄得亂七八糟的廚房，忍無可忍的對老闆大罵髒話，而Jim總是笑得很愉快。儘管有時候會換來對方惱羞成怒的啃咬或火辣辣的性愛－－那有什麼不好呢？犯罪諮詢從不介意自家狙擊手在床事上的逾矩跟粗暴，而且相當享受。

Moran在任務上的表現依然完美，他們都是壞蛋，從起初就沒在恪守世俗認定的「上司和下屬的正常關係」，但即便如此，生理需求跟心理依賴的界限在哪裡，Jim不在乎，Moran放棄抱持疑惑，只要是他能辦到的、能給予的就傾盡一切。除去此身以外一無所有，並非殉道的浪漫或是對於尊敬者的吹捧，Moran知道他和那些一心奉承的追隨者不同，但又說不出是哪裡有差。

而後他和Jim又見到221B的偵探跟軍醫好幾次，由於不是正式的遊戲，甚至比不上游泳池的等級，兩人都沒有露面。

「Irene Alder。」Moriarty笑得很開心，「她給的情報相當有價值。」那個女人確實手腕高超，而且態度耐人尋味。

Moran叼著菸，噴出一口白色的霧，「那麼接下來？」

「差不多該準備序幕了。」我準備許久就是為了現在，真正能與會的人並沒有那麼多，他愉快的細數那些Moran早就知道的事情。

他會安排一場明面上的死亡，要把Sherlock徹底從安穩的日常拖進巨大的蛛網中，這會是一場以年為單位的盛大遊戲，至於Holmes家那位棘手的政府先生……Jim起先是有點困擾的，但如今他認為這無傷大雅，依Mycroft Holmes的地位，就算想打斷他的遊戲肯定也綁手綁腳的，最多就是當Sherlock的協助者。

他什麼都想好了，包括Sebastian Moran。

「我會定期發訊息給你，這段時間都不要來找我，等遊戲結束後再碰面。」

Moran點點頭，就像平常接下任務那樣，這條命令代表他得在沒有Moriarty的情況下獨自度日，像極了他流浪的那段日子，但這次Jim說了會來找他。

「記得別被抓了，那樣很丟臉。」Jim打個大哈欠，隨手拿起Moran的槍往鏡子上射擊，銀色的碎片嘩啦啦的落了一地，Moran的那點情緒頓時揮發得一乾二淨。

「James Moriarty！」

「嘿嘿。」Jim放下手槍，飛快從Moran的懷裡竄出，還扮了個很醜的鬼臉。

這場遊戲的輸贏非生即死，他們從未解釋過但心知肚明。

他跟John Watson一樣被排除在外，但也可能是不一樣的，結束殺人任務Moran將狙擊槍拆卸好，放回槍盒內，沉重的盒蓋蓋上，卻發現自己無法篤定的認為「沒有問題」。

明明Jim答應過會回來找他。

又送走了一位委託人，Moriarty懶洋洋的伸懶腰，然後從堆積如山的紙堆中抽出一張看似已經沒有空白處的紙抄抄寫寫。

他們的住處大致上還算簡潔，跟221B比起來好上許多，主要是因為他們常在換據點，所以Moriarty更傾向在倉庫裡堆東西，大部份都是書本、文書資料跟武器，至於犯罪計畫都裝在腦子裡，這對他來說是很簡單的事。

如果天外飛來什麼點子而且有餘裕的話，也可能像現在一樣拿筆抄寫，寫完後就直接扔進壁爐燒掉，有一次還想直接拿手榴彈，好在被Moran阻止，否則又要再搬家了。

他們每次換據點倒不全都是因為Mycroft Holmes的從中作梗，Moran有時候會無言以對的這麼想著。

「Seb。」把紙條丟進壁爐裡的Moriarty打個哈欠，然後才後知後覺的想到他的狙擊手不在家。

沒有Sebby在的日子會不會很無聊……他又軟趴趴的倒在椅子上，畢生都在以製造混亂為己志的James Moriarty突然想起這個問題。

只能指望Sherlock Holmes多給自己一點娛樂了。

在計畫執行那天，Moran依然遠遠的看著，明知這都是Jim的把戲，聽見槍響還是全身一顫，明明他活到現在除去人聲以外，第二熟悉的就是槍聲。

時間還沒到，Jim說他可以觀看全程，接下來是Sherlock和John的部份。

Moran藍色的眼睛安靜的窺視著，看著一場和他完全無關的戲劇。

**「他們在交往喔。」**

**Moran一時之間沒聽清楚，眼底洩出幾分疑惑。**

**「交往，boyfriend！」Jim高分貝的叫嚷著，「不覺得很有趣嗎？」**

有些事情他終究是無法理解， Moran看著隔著好幾層樓的高度，遙遙相望的Sherlock Holmes跟John。

狙擊手的位置正好在中央，可以同時見到諮詢偵探跟前軍醫的表情。

他忍不住開始思考，自己是否曾露出跟John一樣的神情，在他聽完全部的計畫之後？

Jim依然笑得雀躍歡騰，還故作俏皮的跟Moran揮手。

「Seb，see you later.」

前軍醫奔跑的動作喚回Moran的理智，醫院前已經一片混亂，他迅速收起望遠鏡，背起早已收拾好的行李，立刻下樓，循著Jim指定的路線，準備前往逃亡生涯裡的的第一個落腳地。

直到很久以後，Moran才知道他印象最深刻的，不是Jim舉槍自盡的畫面。

08

Lestrade趕到醫院的時候，看到John滿臉茫然，整個人像是僅餘空殼。

「……Greg。」

蘇格蘭場的探長看著友人，時常看到家屬絕望神情的他此時卻講不出任何寬慰的話。

直到他伸手抱住John，前軍醫的眼淚才終於掉下來，他胡亂伸手抹掉，泣不成聲。

「Sherlock居然、他就這麼，跟我說再見……然後就跳下來－－」

「別再說了，John。」Lestrade也是心酸得很，雖然被Sherlock捅簍子捅了這麼久，到現在還是常常替他的失序行為收爛攤子，但沒有哪次像現在一樣又氣又難過，儘管他們知道諮詢偵探是不得已的。

從此以後世上再也沒有這個人了。

思及至此，Lestrade一時之間也控制不住眼淚，這個興風作浪的小渾蛋竟然如此簡單的就死掉了，他聽著John的嗚咽，只能伸手拍拍他的背。

這個晚上很多人都不好過，即使諮詢偵探表現得再怎麼孤僻和不近人情，依然受到許多人的尊敬，同時他也是Lestrade的友人，還是John的愛人。

Mrs. Hudson也很傷心，後來Lestrade甚至暫時借住在221B裡，人多點總是比較好的，但他寧可睡沙發也不願去Sherlock的臥室。

「抱歉了親愛的，我以為……」

「不，沒關係。」儘管加兩顆糖不是他的習慣，Lestrade喝掉那杯茶，安撫著滿臉歉疚的Mrs. Hudson。

他們會好起來的，只是需要時間。

09

Mycroft關掉監視畫面，又到了他和Sherlock約好的通訊時間。

「那邊的天氣如何？」

「風挺大的。」

他們用只有兩人明白的暗語交談，Sherlock已經離開將近半年，Mycroft事前已經跟他訂好聯絡時間，

「John他過得很不好。」

他知道Sherlock陷入沉默，因為不知該回答什麼，但能夠查覺的也僅有自己而已。

「我失敗了。」他閉上淺透的綠眼睛。

「不，你沒有失敗，Sherly。」Mycroft難得溫言安慰他的弟弟，「這個據點已經清乾淨了，你只是稍微……慢了一點？」

James Moriarty的狡詐不是藉口，他們的比拚不帶任何情緒，純粹是兩個天才的頂尖對決，輸了只能自認倒楣，至於對手有多邪惡，那都是案件暫告一段落後才能出言抱怨，甚至不能為此耽誤太久。

找藉口就會誤事。

Moriarty的計謀環環相扣，而Sherlock不只得識破他的安排，還得思考得更多才能找到反擊點，撇除掉對方是個罪犯，還扯了大批人下水以外，的確是相當有挑戰性。

換作以前的Sherlock Holmes大概會相當熱衷，說不定還會誇說這是個120分的佈局，但眼下他根本沒有這種心思。

「下次我會早一步。」

Mycroft挑起眉，露出高深莫測的笑。

「我相信你會的，brother dear。」

10

**這裡的人怎麼這麼多？**

Moran推開窗戶，呼吸著冰涼乾淨的空氣，心裡暗忖此處實在不像個亡命之徒會來的地點。

他第一個落腳的地方是瑞士的Zermatt，以Matterhorn跟冰河列車等特色聞名於世的觀光勝地，當地人口不過六千多，跟倫敦比起來當真天差地遠。

但Moran很快就收回前言，因為他抵達Zermatt不久就迎來冬天，而此地正是以雪景為賣點。

人真的太多了，他有點無可奈何的看著身穿鮮艷滑雪服的觀光客，怎麼也想不通Jim把他丟到這裡的目的。

**Seb覺得這裡如何？風景很棒吧！**

**我想吃你做的菜。－－JM**

每次Jim傳來的訊息都不長，唯一寫最多的一次是描述屍體爆炸後的慘狀，饒是上過戰場的Moran都被他過份真實又引人作嘔的敘述方式弄得吃不下晚餐。

該死的James Moriarty，把事情搞這麼複雜還敢說要吃他煮的菜。

後來Moran輾轉到過許多地方，甚至連曾以軍人身份待上多年的阿富汗也名列其中，再更遠一點的還有中亞跟南美，不是熱鬧的觀光勝地就是連隻老鼠都找不到，雖然他早放棄弄懂Jim的腦袋結構了，事到如今還是滿想嘆氣的。

逃亡的資金不虞匱乏，就是得常常跟大英政府派來的人躲貓貓，Moran透過以前的管道，總能弄到足夠的武器和子彈，有幾次險些被逮住，但都順利脫身。

**今天也順利活下來了？**

**你的打掃還是這麼有效率。－－JM**

Sebastian Moran本就不是泛泛之輩，跟在James Moriarty身邊之後被磨練得更加靈活，畢竟他身邊的麻煩除了大英政府以外，還有試圖窩裡反、妄圖拿下Moriarty犯罪帝國的人，豐厚的人脈跟常人難以想像的金錢，無一不是巨大的誘惑，而Moriarty現今生死不明，被視為第二把交椅(Moran只覺他們想太多，從來沒有這種東西)的狙擊手自然成為眾之矢的，只不過他的蹤跡也不好找，這給了Moran一點餘裕。

他從來就不單單只是殺手而已，儘管本人不是很想承認，但事實證明這些螻蟻的計謀簡單到令人發笑，Moran連扣板機都覺得在浪費子彈。

先是旋身踢開一個刺客，背後還有另一個撲上來，早已做好準備的Moran抽出藍波刀，直接反手刺進對方的咽喉，帶出一大片流淌的血色，接著拔槍在試圖起身的倒楣鬼額上開個血洞。

這些不是Mycroft Holmes手底的人，分辦敵人的來路是基本功夫，他收起槍與藍波刀，不動聲色的隱沒在寒氣逼人的深夜裡。

**死了兩個人。**

**真想讓你看看Sherlock的表情。－－JM**

Jim是個忠於自我欲望的人，所以Moran從未對他的計畫表示反對，就算是巴茨醫院上那場危險的自殺秀也一樣。

至於他的頗有微詞，正好反映到諮詢偵探身上，Moran其實不是很喜歡看到Sherlock的名字。

時至今日，他偶爾仍會思考，如果Jim從未遇到Sherlock這個對手，現在的他們會怎麼樣？

Seb ，你為什麼會想當狙擊手？

剛擦完槍，正把狙擊零件放回盒子裡的他微微一愣，這已經是太久之前的事了，久到他都未再深究。

因為槍法很好？就這樣？沒有特別的理由？ Jim 的腔調一如既往的古怪滑溜。

當然沒有，他連參軍都只是為了逃避貴族頭銜的桎檔，其他的事根本不在 Moran 關心的範圍內，一切都是順水推舟。

Jim 忍不住笑出來了，跟平常戲劇性的誇張大笑截然不同，他伸手抱住 Moran ，硬是把對方帶到沙發上，他重重的跌坐進去，微微皺眉但沒多說什麼。

「 Mycroft Holmes 是個控制狂。」

這話由 Jim 說出來當真有些奇怪，但 Moran 只是不動聲色的問，「然後？」

「所以 Sherlock 一度以為 John Watson 是他派去的眼線。」 Jim 縮在他的懷裡咯咯笑道：「知道這件事之後我就在想，為什麼你會是狙擊手呢？如果沒有出色的殺人能力，現在你會在哪裡？不得不說，在這方面我的疑心病跟 Sherlock 還滿像的。」

Moran 這下真的皺起眉了， Jim 明明知道他不怎麼喜歡聽到 Sherlock 的名字，他低下頭意欲親吻，但卻被掙開，換作先前的上校可能會直接放手，但 Jim 除去犯罪計畫以外，最沉迷的就是欲拒還迎。

最後 Jim 被壓在沙發上親吻時，依舊是帶著惡作劇成功的表情，說是被壓住，但也不過是輕輕握住雙腕而已。

Moran結束回憶，然後熄了菸，將Beretta塞在枕頭底下。

今天沒有收到Jim的消息，或許明天就有，他懷著這樣的念頭閉上眼睛。

11

Moriarty在暗中窺視著Sherlock，他們的距離沒有很遠，諮詢偵探應該想不到他就在這麼近的地方。

Sherlock謹慎的張望著，以他過去在倫敦的表現來說，這樣算是難能可貴了。

兩人已經一路從英國纏鬥到斯洛維尼亞，互有勝敗，目前還說不出誰落居下風，他盯著諮詢偵探，像是獵人盯著在林間行進的鹿，可惜手底沒有槍，不然會更應景點。

反正他也不會真的打死Sherlock Holmes，至少不是現在。

Moriarty舔舔嘴唇，忍住跳出去的衝動。

若要說他和Sherlock有什麼缺點，肯定就是武力值了，他一向不擅長，體力勞動全都交給Seb處理了，諮詢偵探耍手杖的功夫相當不錯，但在這種時候派不上用場，若沒有武器，兩人打起來肯定跟小學生一樣沒什麼技術性可言。

唉，好想念Seb煮的菜，還有他開槍的樣子真是性感到令人發硬。

Moriarty的思緒有些散了，不過為時不長。

無論是怎樣的紅色都好，鮮血也罷火焰也罷，再讓我多看一點。

12

Mycroft揉揉太陽穴，身體向後靠在椅背上，冰藍的眼睛難得放空的看向天花板。

「Anthea？」

「Sir。」

「幫我送點吃的。」

「好的。」精明幹練的助理立刻去準備，相信過不到五分鐘就有食物送上來。

他一邊吃著三明治一邊思索著半小時後的會談，好在這場會面結束後，接下來的兩、三個小時不算太忙碌，雖然比平常還晚了半小時，但本就不是普通上班族作息的大英政府完全不介意。

「明天我會晚點進來。」

對於上司突如其來的發言，Anthea從善如流的答道：「好的，原訂於明天上午十點的政務會議幫您改為下午兩點？」

「好。」Mycroft拿起黑傘，離開辦公室。

隔天上午，一輛外表毫無特徵可言的黑色車子載著Mycroft到了目的地。

他走下車，不急不徐的前進，今天的倫敦不甚晴朗，天空灰濛濛的一片，儘管這樣評價有些不厚道，但跟那個人的心境還挺符合。

「早安，Dr. Watson.」他在旁邊站了很久，最後還是決定開口。

「……早安，Mycroft。」軍醫明顯沒發現大英政府的到來，儘管對方並沒有隱藏行蹤的意思。

先前聽說John又重新拿起手杖了，Mycroft不動聲色的掃了一眼 ，「這種天氣，還是別在外面待太久。」

John勉力拉出個微笑，心知自己的舉動肯定沒能避開對方的耳目，「抱歉，我只是忍不住。」

「沒關係。」Sherlock要是知道John總是跑來他的墳前不知作何感想，Mycroft心道，之後還是跟他提一下好了。

明面上，Sherlock已經「死」了一年多，但跟他最親近的人還是走不出來，他心下暗想，John雖然一直都這麼寵著弟弟，但等到事情結束之後……肯定很精采。

想到常常和John在酒館裡一同痛罵Sherlock的某位蘇格蘭場探長，Mycroft難得心虛了起來，

想都不用想，到時候肯定連他都會有事的。

到時候該怎麼面對Greg的怒火，那又是另一件事了。

Mycroft問道，「要去咖啡館坐坐嗎？」

John看了他幾秒，「不了，我還得過去診所。」

他點點頭以示理解，從善如流的用黑車順道載了前軍醫一程。

13

Moran的右手有些發抖，他的前臂中了一槍，身為一個以槍法自豪的人，這無疑是個弱點。

他知道追來的人在慢慢變少，無論是大英政府還是試圖窩裡反的都是。

Jim的訊息還是老樣子，戲劇化的抱怨跟一連串的驚嘆號跟疊字，看著讓人心生厭煩，但在收到的時候卻又有說不出的安定感。

現在唯一比較麻煩的就是他的手，Moran一如既往的殺光所有人，然後憑著在戰場上磨出來的些許急救知識開始處理。

好在以前有跟Watson學了幾手，情況不致於太難看。

他還要等Jim回來，無論成敗。

在這場艱困的鬥爭中，Sherlock終於慢慢佔到上風，他接連著瓦解掉諮詢犯罪的好幾個據點，而且是在未傷到己方人命的情況下。

但就算是這樣他依然沒有放鬆，Moriarty肯定也是。

他們的世界裡沒有多餘的闡述，只有行動、擊破、勝敗說明一切，論起正義或邪惡都太過淺薄，說到底即使是Sherlock，也不是在追求那種東西。

他和Moriarty偶爾也有面對面的時候，在雙方都沒有弄死彼此的把握之時，反而能夠和平的談話，雖然為時甚短。

「Sebastian Moran。」Sherlock看著他的淺灰色眼睛，「為什麼你沒有讓他參與，我以為他是很好用的棋子。」

他聽見Moriarty短促的笑了一聲，「讀不出來嗎？」

Sherlock微微挑眉，「這也許是個比遊戲還更難理解的問題，你不會講究公平。」

「也許只是因為我們兩個單獨玩遊戲比較好玩。」

Moriarty大大的笑了，但Sherlock沒有。

14

John慢慢減少了去Sherlock墳前的舉動，他至今依然住在221B裡。

那個惱人的傢伙從未遠離，但無所謂，反正John不打算忘記他。

Lestrade跟他還是常常約出來，偶爾Mycroft也會同時邀請他們兩個，雖然被Sherlock毒舌批評許久，但前軍醫可不是傻子，至少他在感情認知這方面遠比那個反社會人格強大多了。

大英政府的邀約並不單純，但是Greg看起來也樂在其中，看他們這樣子也是挺好的。

Sherlock肯定會很後悔他錯過了這樣的好戲，John拿起咖啡杯，嘴角帶著許久未見的舒緩笑意。

15

「我有個問題。」

Mycroft Holmes，居然能看到這個人親自出馬，Moriarty那種不大正常的微笑依然不變，「請說，能被大英政府請教是我的榮幸。」

對方依然杵著黑傘， 整整齊齊的三件套西裝，宛如身處白金漢宮，而非東歐某個小國家的荒郊野外。

Sherlock就站在自家兄長身邊，淺透的淡綠跟鋒利的冰藍視線，Holmes家的眼睛，Moriarty目不轉睛的看著。

「Sebastian Moran在哪裡？」

兩種好看的顏色頓時退出Moriarty的腦海，取而代之的是不甚鮮亮的藍色，在雨中顯得有些模糊，冷冽得宛如西伯利亞的寒冬，跟阿富汗那種地方一點都不搭。

但那只是錯覺而已，即使是天才如Moriarty也得承認他偶有誤判。

他笑了出來，先是渾身抖動的悶笑，而後轉為歇斯底里的狂笑。

真不愧是Holmes，表情完全沒有動搖。

待到Moriarty終於笑夠，他才上氣不接下氣的說道：「你們永遠都找不到他的。」

Sherlock和他哥交換了一個眼神，諮詢偵探忍不住開始思考他派人把Moran弄死的可能性有多大，但沒有貿然開口。

繼續猜吧，他笑得肚子好痛。

不愧是Holmes，總能帶來與眾不同的樂趣。

16

We were on fire

I slashed your tires

Times they keep coming 

All night laughing and fucking

Jim很明白，他跟Sherlock還是有些地方不同，而Moran和Watson卻是幾乎一樣，只是他不知道。

Moran當然不會知道了。

Darling、Love、Honey，這些字詞Jim都不陌生，但如果現在能見到Moran，他會用再自然不過的口吻問候，然後再細細感受對方的體溫、擁抱跟甜蜜的親吻。

How about recently, my trigger？

他從未真正想念過任何東西，即使是貧民窟的髒亂跟宴會上的觥籌交錯，都已是很久遠的事了。

屍體很無趣，奉承很枯燥乏味，至於金錢？他總有辦法不讓自己餓死，不過是遊戲的工具之一罷了。

製造禍端的衝動在旁人看來宛如吸毒成癮的瘋子，Jim自然明白，在火焰燒起的時候，人類會因為避禍的本能而退開，沒有人會在他身邊一同觀賞這場狂亂的火宴。

找得到跟找不到都無所謂，反正整個世界都是笑話，何況是生活在這個巨大牢籠裡面的人。

但這不是我沒邀請你的原因，Moran。

Jim將注意力放回眼前，耳邊是萊辛巴赫瀑布的洶湧水聲，他都得靠讀唇才能明白Sherlock在說些什麼。

當他們同時墜落， Moriarty心想，如果還有時間的話，犯罪計畫應該修正一下。

無論結局如何，真想回到Moran的身邊。

他閉上灰色的眼睛，嘴角的笑意出奇的平靜。

17

This is the end.

How a fantastic journey！ －－JM

長達兩年的遊戲拉下帷幕，他雖然身在異國但也沒那麼不通消息，Sherlock應該過沒多久就會回到倫敦了。

對於Jim的落敗，坦白講Moran沒有什麼太大的感覺，大概是因為那個小瘋子此生都不會有失落或不甘心的情緒，他是不曾失敗的天才，卻也是什麼都不在乎的天才。

說到這裡，即使是Moran都不得不承認，Jim該死的、跟Sherlock Holmes真的很像。

Just keep waiting, baby tiger －－JM

是的，他當然會繼續等，只要是James Moriarty下的命令。

Moran決定回到英國，雖然這個舉動很危險，他也沒有收到任何指令，但Jim肯定也會在那裡。

待到重新踏上陰雨連綿的倫敦時，上校卻有些不安，這種直覺從未背叛過自己，他很困惑，明明已經把所有事情都安排好了，難道是Mycroft Holmes的人馬又找上門來？

但這種困惑並沒有維持很久，Moran很快就找到了答案。

Thank you, Seb.

甚至連署名都沒有，這是Moran最後一次收到Jim的消息。

他知道他的不安源自何處，但感覺更糟了。

而後有更多消息來源指出，Sherlock Holmes跟James Moriarty最後雙雙摔落萊辛巴赫瀑布，但只有諮詢偵探一人生還，Moriarty則是下落不明，大概也沒人能從湍急的水流中撈出什麼，失蹤跟死亡直接劃上等號，偌大的犯罪帝國隨著遊戲的落幕，開始冰銷瓦解，帳本、彈藥、金錢、非法藥物一樣樣被搬上檯面，若不是Sherlock在過去兩年間破壞掉不少Moriarty的巢穴，現在英國政府該清查的東西可不只如此。

但那不是Moran最關心的，他怎麼也不肯相信Jim就這麼消失了，在不知不覺間，他的世界只有Moriarty，也只剩下Moriarty，殺人跟射擊時的刺激都可以被排到很後面，說來他們居然也朝夕相處了這麼久，Jim還曾經說他們是天生一對。

Moran不得不承認，當下他為了這句話，差點把狙擊鏡掉在地上。

「因為他們都沒有你活得久。」Jim邊嚼著塗有草莓果醬的司康餅邊說道，弄得嘴邊都是一圈紅色，看起來跟小丑竟有幾分相似。

再配上他刻意拉大的笑容，看起來真是恐怖得要命，Moran絕不承認他起先常覺得老闆神經不正常，因而擔心自己有性命之憂。

事實證明他想多了，諮詢犯罪確實是個小瘋子，但最討厭親自動手殺人。

「有的在執行任務時死掉了，有的是太蠢……原因太多了，Stupid and siiiillllllyyyyyy！」

戲劇化的高音彷彿在唱歌劇、不，他畢竟聽過真正的歌劇，裡面的人才不會像Jim一樣亂叫，Moran默默的在心裡糾正。

Moran突然不想記起來Jim最後講過的話，諮詢犯罪做過的壞事多如牛毛，如今不差一樁謊言。

斷了音訊後一切都失去控制，腦海裡原先關得好好的閘門徹底失效，Moran難以扼制的想起過去的幾年，想到Jim的親吻跟咯咯笑，想到他們曾在屋頂狙擊的夜晚，明明當天冷得要死，諮詢犯罪硬要跟著他，打完後還不死心的叫他順便擊破路燈，美其名曰阻撓追擊者的視線，實則只是好玩。

他一直在追求樂趣，討厭平凡，巴不得將世界捲入盛大的焰火之中，最不在乎的大概就是自己的性命，但又堅持要死得稱心如意，除去他總是掛在嘴上的Sherlock Holmes以外，還真沒有人符合他的要求。

他們之間沒有承諾，沒有契約，言語跟束縛都是笑話，Jim經常稱讚他的身手，相比起隨隨便便就能取代的棋子，Moran得到的待遇已經是最好的了。

但在諮詢犯罪看來，凡人的患得患失想必都無聊得不值一提，甚至比不上早餐的司康餅和甜蜜的草莓果醬。

I was living my life like a long lost weekend.

無論是光明面還是窩裡反的的追緝都已經消停，他大概知道這是怎麼回事，Moran雖然殺人無數，也沒自大到認為可以幹掉所有對他不利的人。

上校心底還存有一絲僥倖，最本能的行動就是尋找，Jim還有一些線索沒抹掉，或許旁人不懂，但他一定要明白。

他暗中潛伏了很久，再三確認後才回到曾經的據點。

那裡早就不復兩人生活的痕跡，想必是在自己離開後被Jim全部收拾掉了，明明是個不會家務、連煮東西都可能毒死自己的人，居然不是選擇把房子一把火燒了或是直接炸了，不可不謂之奇蹟。

Moran在大片灰塵裡翻找許久，才找到Jim留下的線索，但接下來的事可不簡單，儘管有相處多年的默契，諮詢犯罪留下的暗號還是很難懂，他在英國全境四處兜轉，最後在曼徹斯特找到了終點。

The world just disappeared.

I wish I could feel things like you.

他想他終於明白了，自己跟John Watson是完全不一樣的，因為James Moriarty再也沒有回來。

Moran在一場突如其來的大雨裡勉強抬起頭，也許他的推理是錯的，或許Jim根本是在耍人，天曉得呢，畢竟James Moriarty的想法遠比多變的天氣還難猜。

雨水盡情的傾倒，為Moran提供了一場無人可近的哀悼場合，這裡僅餘自己一人，還有Moriarty。

他的世界向來如此。

狙擊手伸手觸碰冰冷的石碑，灰色的拱型石碑上沒有名字，僅用大寫端正的刻上PARANOID，底下有兩行數字。

Moran一眼就看出來了，一個是Jim辭去教職並在酒吧裡遇到他的日子，另一個就是在萊辛巴赫墜落的時間。

**「我需要有人幫我執行一些事情。」**

**「Seb，see you later.」**

Moran將額頭貼上石碑，他感覺不到冷，也感覺不到痛，心底空蕩蕩的不著邊際，什麼都不存在，更多的是茫然無措。

他甚至沒跟他說再見。

為什麼沒有回來？

Moran的肩膀在顫抖，卻不是因為雨的關係，他半點聲音也無，Jim曾說他的眼睛是不融的霜雪，如今那對冷漠剛強的淡藍色在滂沱大雨中融解，靜靜滲出透明無色的鹹水，成串掉進冰涼的水窪中，一旦觸及就失去溫度，跟周遭的平凡雨滴融為一體，宛如從未言說也根本不曾成真的那些。

**記得別被抓了，那樣很丟臉。**

Jim當時講話的聲線難偏低了點，眼底依舊閃動著光芒，很像子彈上的金屬鋒芒。

他的時間感漸趨模糊，反正什麼都不存在，什麼都不會改變，狂暴的雨聲跟眼前的石碑就是存在感最強的東西，上面居然還雕了個稜角鋒利的十字架，上校的嘴角微微扯動，半晌後才緩慢的起身。

雨還未停，但Moran的蹤跡已消失在大雨中。

一如James Moriarty的預料，狙擊手在之後的餘生裡都沒有違背他的命令。

BE線的部份到這裡就結束了，後面還有另一個是HE結局，請自由選擇是否要繼續看  
因筆力不足所以有些東西反倒是在下一章才補充清楚……(反省QAQ


	2. Another Case、Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning

Another Case、Saturday night gave me sunday morning

很多事情Moran都是後來才知道的。  
他在巴茨醫院事件過後忙著隱藏行蹤，消息傳遞偶有延遲很正常，但這次肯定是被Jim給瞞得死死的，上校至今想到仍然會忿忿不平，該死的小瘋子，自己幾時在埃及中槍身亡的？他怎麼都不知道？  
更何況埃及根本就不在那串逃亡清單裡面。  
而且事情就在萊辛巴赫前一個多月，Mycroft Holmes會相信幾成還很難說，但那些想著要幹掉他、好接管犯罪帝國的白癡還當真再也沒出現，Moran當下就知道事有蹊蹺，只是沒想到理由是因為他「死」了。  
時至今日一切都很明白了，這場遊戲不只是斷了James Moriarty的帝國與後路，同時也抹除了Sebastian Moran的存在，至於是起先就有此打算還是中途才決定，就無從知曉了。  
流浪的日子當然不好過，尤其失去了Jim這件事讓Moran行屍走肉了好一段時間，甚至在考慮酒精中毒這個死法的可能性有多高，然而他骨子裡畢竟是個寧可戰死也不會自殺的人，而且對Moriarty的命令絕對服從。  
Moran知道Jim的言外之意，即使失敗也不可以落入別人手中，要殺要剮都只能由他來。  
……但他已經死了，前上校深深的吸了口菸，也就是說這世上有資格殺死Sebastian Moran的人已經不存在，現在還能如何呢？  
Moran不是不感到惱怒，Jim心滿意足的在萊辛巴赫結束生命，徒留他一個人苟且偷生還不准死，雖說死後的事沒人知曉，搞不好那個小瘋子早已在地獄的火海中狂舞燃至灰燼，但要他有勇無謀的復仇還真做不到，何況犯罪帝國曾有的榮景早就不復以往。  
倒不是多怕死，只是這種自殺法實在太蠢。  
Sherlock活著回到Watson的身邊，已經死的James Moriarty卻不肯帶他走。  
Moran不是沒想過，如果埃及那具屍體是真的，倒也不算太壞的結局。  
現在比起剛離開軍隊那段時間還是好上一點，為了避免再被英國政府盯上，Moran繼續在國外流浪，好在他的真面目沒有太多人知曉，雖然居無定所，偶爾還得靠著賭博賺取生活費，但還能勉強度日。  
對他而言，曾經做過最穩定的職業是傭兵，不過實在風險太高，因此為時不長，後來大多都是打雜工，之前在Jim手下工作時有過好幾個假身份，現在都正好派上用場，時至今日Moran才真正感覺到，他曾做的事情不單單是殺人而已。  
潛入、匿蹤、調查、判斷計畫，他曾在黑暗中獨自摸索，而後大展身手，如今不過是再回到以前的狀態，同樣是顛沛流離，空虛感卻更勝以往。  
先前用於潛逃的資金還有點餘裕，但非到緊要關頭絕不動用，Moran偶爾會看著那些金額的數字，Jim只留給他一塊石碑，傳給他的訊息也都原封不動的留在手機裡，明明刪掉會是更安全的選擇，如果因為這樣被查出行蹤怎麼辦？Moran也不是很在乎，他有的已經太少，逃亡的準備已經太縝密，倘若是因為這點疏漏而被逮到……Jim有意見的話，親自在地獄門口迎接他好了，Moran將菸按熄，嘴角勾起漫不經心的笑。

Moran在吧台邊輕晃酒瓶，淡藍眼看著在桌邊圍成一圈賭博的人們，暗自評估是否該加入。  
但可能是想的太專心了，待他反應過來，已經有人握住了啤酒瓶的瓶頸並往外拉扯。  
Moran面露不悅，是哪來的白癡喝得神智不清，跑來搶別人的酒？這種事他不是沒遇過，但醉鬼怎麼可能全無動靜？他轉過頭，結果對上一對灰色的眼睛。  
「Hi, long time no see, baby tiger。」  
前狙擊手連呼吸都忘記了，手上的力道不自覺放鬆了點，這正好讓旁邊的人取得優勢，只見對方輕鬆抽走Moran的酒瓶，仰頭咕嚕咕嚕灌了幾口，嚥下後還有些嫌棄，「我還是比較喜歡瑪歌紅亭和庫克。」  
Moran恍若未聞，「……Jim？」  
「Yes？」他放下瓶子，依然是以前那副笑瞇瞇的樣子。  
面容沒有多大的改變，身上看起來還有帶傷，也不知是怎麼弄的，因為現在是坐姿所以看不出來，但是當初掉下瀑布肯定受了重傷，有落下什麼後遺症嗎？他消失的這段時間去了哪裡？為什麼不早點回來？  
前狙擊手腦海裡一片混亂，下意識的想去摸酒瓶，深怕這只是他喝太多的幻覺，現在若有人把酒瓶砸在自己腦袋上，他說不定還會感謝對方。  
Fuck，這太扯了。  
兩年，不要細想的話都覺得時間過很快，但在親眼見到人才發覺這段日子多難熬，Moran從來不敢、也不願意去想，他除了完成Jim的命令外什麼都做不到，是的，所以現在對方終於兌現了兩年前的承諾？為什麼足足過了兩年才出現？沒留那個該死的墓碑可能還會好一點！浪費他一堆眼淚跟空虛得要命的傷感，逼他在這狗屎般的世界苟延殘喘，現在才跟沒事人似的出現？  
Moran瞇起淡藍的眼睛，身邊的人還在喋喋不休，「Seb？Sebby！奇怪了怎麼沒反應，這個酒我要喝完嘍？記得你明明不喜歡啤酒的，對了，聽說你好久沒回去英國了，怎麼會想到來這裡？我找了好久都找不到，沒想到Seb的匿蹤能力已經進步這麼多－－」  
酒吧裡傳來一聲椅子翻倒的巨響，某人還沒搞清楚怎麼回事，身體已經跟地板做了親密接觸，眼前站著的正是面色猙獰，明顯剛揮完一拳的Moran。  
難怪臉好痛，Jim滿臉無辜的眨眨眼。  
真的是一時忍不住，其實Moran很快就後悔了，但看到諮詢犯罪這副表情又一陣火大，二話不說把酒錢丟下就把人直接扛走。  
被當成麻布袋扛的感覺挺不好受，才剛吃了一記拳頭的Jim又開口道：「Seb、這樣子好暈－－」  
「Shut the fuck up, James Moriarty.」  
好兇，他的baby tiger什麼時候這麼不聽話了，Jim鼓起腮幫子，還真的沒再說什麼。  
等回到了Moran破舊的居處，諮詢犯罪先是環顧了一圈，然後才被丟在椅子上，說是丟也不太正確，Moran雖然動作粗魯但力道已經放輕很多。  
「解釋。」他拉了另一張舊到彷彿隨時會散架的椅子過來，淡藍眼緊盯著Jim，彷彿在進行狙擊般的專注跟威壓，還有幾點憤怒的星火。  
Jim摸摸臉頰，明天肯定會腫起來，Seb出手從不容情，「你們當過兵的怎麼都這樣！」  
「什麼？」  
「……沒事。」還是別講好了，他可沒忘記Moran有多討厭聽到Sherlock的名字，即使這段內容是關於Sherlock重返221B後被John Watson狠揍一頓的糗事，據說差點被打到進醫院，鬧得雞飛狗跳。  
思及至此，Jim突然覺得臉沒那麼痛了，一拳跟差點進醫院，不需用上高深的數學公式也能比較出哪個比較輕微。  
「Seb想聽哪個？」他收起笑鬧的樣子，「從頭開始嗎？」  
「就從我『死掉』的地方開始吧。」Moran冷哼一聲，「當初到底怎麼回事？」  
「真是的，非得從那麼前面開始嗎？」Jim聳聳肩，異常誠實的開始說明。  
如果我死掉，他們的下一個頭號目標就是你。  
之前就有說過，我的人要由我自己收拾，尤其是你，所以我趕在他們查覺前先弄了具假屍體，當然，那個時候我還不知道自己真的會輸掉，以防萬一而已。  
Moran的表情稍稍放鬆了點，「瀑布之後？」  
「啊，那個嘛……復健需要時間。」Jim攤手，理所當然的答道。  
復健？這個與眾不同的字眼引起Moran的注意，剛才氣昏頭了，而且Jim又是被他扛回來的，表面上看來並沒有異狀，但直到現在他才發現不對勁。  
犯罪諮詢主動站起來，在狙擊手面前轉了一圈。  
「你的右腿怎麼了？」其實明眼人都看得出來，問句純粹是下意識脫口而出。  
「瘸了。」Jim重新坐下，「跳下瀑布後腿不小心摔斷，但要躲避搜查，所以只能這樣了，還好沒什麼副作用。」就是不良於行跟關節疼痛而已。  
Moran的理智認定不可以這麼快就放鬆警戒，眼前的人害他提心吊膽兩年，又讓他失魂落魄這麼長一段時間，然而思及Jim從來不親自動手的個性，舉凡殺人跟保護都交給自己，他們還在一起的時候是何等養尊處優，離開他之後是怎麼度過的？腿斷後也沒得到好的照料才會因此瘸了……若他沒有執意要跟Sherlock Holmes「玩玩」，也不會搞到這個地步。  
更該死的是生氣的是他，捨不得的也是他。  
「他媽的我現在就該把你揍一頓。」  
Jim看著他的淡藍眼睛，神色平靜的說道：「I’m sorry, Seb.」  
聽到他的道歉，Moran怒極反笑，偏偏又不可能真的把對方揍一頓。  
「後來我在忙著收尾。」Jim徑自續言道，「還有利用價值的撈一撈，風險太高的就送出去吧，反正都無所謂了。」  
「我不能讓你來找我，也不能讓你成為把柄，所以我在賭，賭你會聽從我的命令。」  
「我們必須沒有弱點、沒有退路，沒有任何藉口，如此一來才能生存下去。」  
「以上就是全部的解釋了。」  
Jim又站起身，一跛一跛的走到他的狙擊手面前，伸手摸著對方的臉龐。  
曼徹斯特的安排在Moran心底造成了巨大傷痕，而後還獨嘗整整兩年的疼痛跟孤單，他肯定很生氣的，氣到快發瘋了，甚至不願意直視自己的眼睛。  
Jim也知道上校再也不願踏上英國國土，最大的原因還是這個。  
所以他不介意再點破一次。  
「Sebby，你想叫我離開嗎？」  
Moran終於肯看他了，淡藍的眼底閃過一抹驚慌，但Jim什麼都沒說，只是安靜的回望，彷彿在等待什麼最終的判決。  
半晌後狙擊手終於動了，他也跟著站起來，牢牢將小個子的諮詢犯罪摟在懷裡。  
兩人過了很久都沒有聲音，饒是Jim靠得這麼近，過了好一會兒才終於聽到極度壓抑的哽咽聲。  
太卑鄙了，怎麼可以在這個時候擺出任人宰割的樣子，明知他根本下不了手。  
這種選擇權為什麼不在兩年前交給我，為什麼不讓我跟你一起。  
Moran曾以為在曼徹斯特後他不會再掉淚，即使是每逢萊辛巴赫跟倫敦初遇的時節，他都能把情緒控制得很好，就跟其餘的300多天一樣稀鬆平常，但現在的他抱著失而復得的諮詢犯罪，哭得亂七八糟，撇除掉孩提時代不談，就算是曼徹斯特那時候都沒比現在更失態。

「……Sorry, Seb.」似乎發現自己做過頭的諮詢犯罪有點尷尬。  
「Shut up.」雖然口氣很兇但實在沒什麼威懾力。  
「Miss me？」Jim像是成功偷吃到雞的黃鼠狼，帶著不懷好意的笑容問道。  
「I said SHUT UP！」Moran又想揍他了，天殺的James Moriarty！

「那麼現在？」  
Jim四下環顧，「先換個地方吧，這裡也塞不下我們兩個人。」  
Moran嗤笑一聲，「不打算再幹了？諮詢犯罪？」  
「我想這世上再也沒有比Holmes更有趣的對手了。」Jim很認真的說道，「但我這輩子都不會安靜下來的，你也乖乖承認吧tiger，很久沒開槍的感覺怎麼樣？」  
「……」  
「親愛的，繼續幫我吧，下一個遊戲就是讓Holmes一無所知的忽視我們，直至死亡。」  
什麼亂七八糟的，還是這麼難懂，Moran掩在煙霧後的笑容跟往常一模一樣，「好。」  
下一秒他眼明手快的將菸按熄，迅速接住朝自己撲過來的小個子，Jim伸手勾住他的脖子，笑得相當狡猾。  
「Kiss me, Seb.」  
這次上校沒有回答他，而是直接吻上眼前這個該死又甜蜜的小瘋子。

No regrets, I took that step, I'm still falling  
Saturday nights gave me Sunday morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 從16之後的英文句子出自以下兩首歌曲  
> P!nk《Beautiful Trauma》  
> Bon Jovi《Saturday Night Gave Me Sunday Morning》  
> 因為Bon Jovi這首的標題實在太過上校(?)，實在忍不住所以直接拿來當HE結局的標題了  
> 說來也是第一次試寫雙莫，其實覺得Moran的感情戲還比Jim難寫，大概是因為太壓抑的關係QAQ  
> 只揍小瘋子一拳真的人很好(要講幾遍  
> 總之以上，請多多指教XD


End file.
